MP999 Exhibition Match Three
It's time for another exhibition match! I'll take two random characters nominated below, and make 'em fight! Nominate at your own peril. Intro Announcer: ALL RIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! TEST! YOUR! LUCK!!! TheOneLegend and Nier Hitoshura both appear on a computer screen, before their images scroll down rapidly like a roulette reel. Dozens on dozens of characters, big and small, east and west, real and fictitious, roll by, before Legend's slot flashes red, and the machine slows down to stop on Baiken of Guilty Gear. In response, Nier's side of the screen flashes blue, and his slot slows to a stop on Alice of Mary Skelter. (The Dark Memories, 0:19-0:35) The scene zooms out from the computer screen to reveal a massive grid-like arena, where thousands of spectators line the stands with online avatars. The two combatants stand at opposite ends of the ring; in front of Legend, a series of red sparkles and lights shines up from the floor, and it quickly takes the form of Baiken, who swings her chain down at the flor in front of her, slashing dust into the air. Likewise, in front of Nier, a holographic projection of the BLood Maiden takes form. Alice swings her massive sword above her head with one hand, while forming a glowing ball in the other that she eventually crushes in a closed fist. (The Dark Memories, 1:26-1:47) Suddenly, the lights in the stadium go dark, and the audience begins muttering in confusion. Legend and Nier look around, trying to see what's going on, before a spotlight shines down on the side of the arena as a new podium emerges from the ground; the crowd cheers as a third combatant, John1Thousand, slides into view, and with a swipe on the computer screen, he casts his own fighter into the arena. A flash appears in front of him, and a hologram forms to take the shape of the Red Lantern, Atrocitus. Baiken and Alice ready their fighting stances, while the harbinger of Rage looks to his sides to eye his opponents. Smashing his ring into his lantern, he charges up to power, then roars, spitting molten flames into the air before his lantern teleports away. 'LET'S THROW DOWN!!!' 60 (The Dark Memories, 2:06-3:06) Alice and Baiken both charge forward towards Atrocitus and the center of the arena, but he holds out his hands to his sides and literally catches them off guard with incredible speed; holding each in the air with his hand around their face, he hoists them both up and then slams them into the ground, pinning them before a red, bloodlike liquid ejects from his ring. It forms two massive fists, albeit loosely constructed, that hover above the two victims before smashing down, cracking the ground beneath them further. The fists then lift Alice and Baiken up and smash them together in the air above Atrocitus’ head, and he hits them nearly point-blank with a concentrated blast of rage from his mouth; the red energy soon envelops both females. 52 Suddenly, out of the fires above the Red Lantern’s head, a hooked claw on a chain shoots down and stabs into the ground beside him; Baiken pulls herself out of the attack with her weapon, and her regular hand instantly delivers three flashing slashes at the Lantern’s knees. He buckles, and tries to retaliate with a punch, but Baiken stomps on the ground, flipping up a mat made of blocks to intercept the attack. Atrocitus has no time to follow up, as he is immediately slashed in the back by Alice and her massive Blood Weapon. Atrocitus turns around, only to get slashed three more times and pushed back, whereupon his chest is slashed some more despite Alice not even moving. Enraged, he shoots another beam from his mouth, but Alice slashes upwards, and her sword gushes water out of its blade; she successfully deflects the attack, whereas Atrocitus is ambushed from behind by Baiken, who leaps over his head, kicking him hard to the ground in the process, and rushes straight towards Alice; their blades clash, one hand against two. 42 After a few initial exchanges of attacks, Baiken grabs the upper hand, countering one of Alice’s strikes by forcing her blade to the side; Baiken’s kimono falls to the side to reveal a cannon now in the place of her missing arm, and she fires an explosive shot into Alice’s face which knocks her into the air. Baiken leaps up after her and slashes with a flurry of cuts, but before she can deliver a decisive blow, she is impaled from behind by a massive red spear thrown by a downed Atrocitus. This opens up a spot for Alice to slash Baiken back to the ground, and then she lands driving her foot into Baiken’s head. As Baiken gets up, Alice throws her weapon and it spins rapidly in the air like a buzzsaw, shredding Baiken’s abdomen before Alice retrieves it and slashes upwards across Baiken’s body. She manages a few more cuts before the swordswoman finally counters, but despite taking no damage from the final attack, it sends her sliding backwards, straight to Atrocitus. 33 Atrocitus: You’ll be sufficient! The Red Lantern grips Baiken by the back of her head and holds her up, and red streams of light flow over her body towards his finger, as if he is absorbing all of her internal rage; as he does so, the lights on his body glow more intensely, as does his ring, and he constructs a demented cover for his fist one his hand while simulated stone spires form from the ground. Dropping Baiken and setting his sights on Alice, a hefty punch to the head sends the Blood Maiden flying into one of the spires, and she falls to the ground. From Atrocitus’ chest, his rage manifests into a raging demonic bull, which charges forward and rams into Alice, shattering the stone behind her. When she comes to a stop, Atrocitus flies above her. 26 With all his might, Atrocitus spits an intense stream of blood and rage onto Alice, pushing her further into the ground. Slowly, her body becomes covered in a thick red liquid as she begins to convert to a red lantern, but unfortunately, the blood has another effect. Before she can be completely enveloped, her eyes open wide, changing colour to pink in the process, and her hair turns stark white. 23 With a maniacal laugh, the rage surrounding Alice is blown away, and she rises from the ground radically transformed; her sword, now changed in form, is wielded to one hand, and her other hand emits a glowing pink claw. She rushes forward and slashes with both weapons, and the devastating force sends Baiken flying back into the arena’s wall, shattering it on impact. Atrocitus also takes the blow, but remains standing as he slides several feet back. His ring creates a claw-like hand of his own, and he flies towards Alice, who meets him in the middle of the stadium, and they exchange punches and slashes that shake the stage to its core. Alice’s Blood Skelter Mode is evenly matched with Atrocitus’ Rage, and even overpowers it as a swing of her sword knocks him on his back. 13 He quickly constructs a demonic-looking beast head from his ring that charges at Alice, but she cleaves it in half with her sword with lands on Atrocitus’ ring; it cracks, and releases a massive surge of energy that helps push Alice back as Atrocitus stands up, slowly regaining his ground while Alice tries to overpower the ring; the force of their battle creates a red light that bathes the entire arena in a scarlet glow, while the floor threatens to give away under their feet. 7'' Suddenly, the lights dim in the arena, everything returns to its blue tint, and a faint hologram of a Japanese dojo forms on the outskirts of the fighting stage; Baiken, still standing, takes a deep breath, and steps towards both Alice and Atrocitus. She draws her sword forward a few inches, and then resheathes it, now standing behind her opponents. ''2 The holographic doors of the dojo slide shut, and a fish jumps out of a simulated pond, before Atrocitus and Alice are both ripped apart by a devastating slash that cleaves the stadium in half. 'K.O!!!' (The Dark Memories, 3:06-3:11) The blood of Alice and Atrocitus splatters against the window of the dojo as it falls apart, and then the building entirely collapses, and all that remains in the holographic field is its smoking rubble, and Baiken, who puts her sword to her leg and turns her back to the audience. Red X marks cross out Atrocitus and Alice, and Baiken's image takes up full presence on the screen. Slowly, the field is cleared of holograms, and reset for the next match. Results (Rokumon) THIS EXHIBITION MATCH GOES TO: THEONELEGEND AND BAIKEN!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Battle Royales Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Exhibition Matches Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2018